Things Fall Apart
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Angelica's family returns after they left during her 7th grade year. She finds that everyone is different and that things fall apart. M for sexual themes, anorexia, bulimia, teen drug use, and future teen drinking and possible cutting. RXR…


**Okay, I posted this story almost three years ago. Wow, haha. I decided to fix it/re-upload it. It's still the same story, as you can probably tell. I just replaced the chapter with the newer version.**

**I gave Angelica a little brother: Ellis. Oh, and she is nicer in this, since she changed too.**

**Here are the 'stereotypes'/personalities of the characters: Lil- the "goth"/loner; Tommy- the nerd; Kimi- the artsy kid; Suzie- a cheerleader, but she isn't stuck up (as the cliché would suggest); Phil- the athlete; Chuckie- the jock; Dil and Timmy- the "bad" kids (they just basically don't care about school and they often hang around drinking or smoking); and as you know, Angelica is now nice. (some things may not be mentioned or may only be mentioned every now and then.)**

**Grades: 9th/freshman- Ellis; 10th/sophomore- Dil; 11th/junior- Lil, Tommy, Kimi, Phil, Chuckie, Timmy; 12th/senior- Suzie, Z, and Angelica.**

***I know that Timmy should be a freshman in college, but I wanted to have him in this and him failing would correlate with his behavior.**

****Tommy and Chuckie aren't friends anymore. None of the characters really stayed friends in high school. Just Kimi and Suzie. Oh, Suzie is also dating Chuckie and Kimi is dating Z.**

*****I'm going to be referring to Tommy as Tommy, even though he now goes by Thomas. It's just easier for everyone who is used to him going by Tommy.**

* * *

Lil was sitting in her usual spot behind the cafeteria building. She sat there practically everyday because she felt as if she didn't truly 'belong' anywhere else.

When it was cold, she either wore layered clothing or she sat in the stairwell that led to the cafeteria. It provided at least some shelter from the wind. She had been this way ever since the beginning of the previous school year, which was her second year of high school. She had been considered what people would call a "goth" ever since her freshman year.

Upon receiving her schedule in 9th grade, she excitedly scanned it, looking for classes she had in common with her friends. She found out that she had a class with Chuckie, two classes with her brother, and a class with Kimi, but she didn't share her lunch period with anyone she would really call a best friend. Phil had the same lunch period, but he would be training for the upcoming swimming season during this time. He would legally have to eat lunch, but this would take him no more than ten minutes, and then he would be on his way to the pool.

She spent the first three or four weeks eating alone, but then she started hanging out with a group of seniors who were nice to her. They eventually got her to do some bad things Not bad as in _illegal_, but just..._naughty_, if that was the right word for it. They, being the "kings" of the school, told her that skipping class was fine and that it was healthy to miss school every now and then. After her "friends" first proposed this, she knew that it was bad. She'd always been a straight A student and she never missed class—unless she was sick, of course. But she went along with it, fearing what the older kids would say if she voiced her opinion.

She was nervous when she first did it, but then she tried it a few more times, hanging out with them and their other friends in the parking lot. It all seemed harmless, and she didn't see anything criminal in relaxing outside. One day, however, she was sitting out on the grass with her friends and she witnessed one of them, along with someone she didn't know, beating up an underclassman. She wanted to stand up and tell them to stop, but what would happen then? Would they make fun of her? Possibly beat _her_ up? She instead turned her head so she wouldn't have to watch.

This happened in the spring and she swore that she wouldn't skip class with them again. Or, at least, she swore this to herself. She didn't say anything to the seniors. They would be gone soon anyway. Sooner than soon. Their last day was in mid May and they wouldn't have to return until June to graduate.

Once she stopped hanging around them, she was unsure of what to do. She was so used to the routine they'd created. She would sit outside alone or eat her lunch at one of the tables in the corner.

Sighing, Lil picked at her finger nails. Lunch seemed to pass very slowly—as if it were two hours long, rather than forty-five minutes. Being alone almost guaranteed that it would be excruciatingly long.

She already spent all of last year completely alone, and she didn't want to do it again...

* * *

Tommy flipped through his flashcards. There would be a test in English on the books that they were supposed to read over the summer. He basically had them memorized, but he just wanted to be sure that he knew every detail. According to his schedule, English was his next class, so he had until then to study the key scenes and characters of the books.

His schedule was pretty heavy, but he wanted to impress college admission boards and maybe even get a little college credit while he was at it. His schedule was: Physics Honors, Pre-Calculus Honors, AP US History, Lunch, AP English Literature, Gym, Latin, and Art. He already had homework for Physics—a simple assignment that he did when he first got into the cafeteria. Then he would have to get his parents to sign each syllabus from his first three classes.

"What are you studying, Thomas?" his new friend, Sid, asked him.

Tommy, who liked to be called "Thomas" now, met them in his homeroom, and they found that they had many things in common. "I'm studying for English, since there is going to be a test on what we read," he replied.

Oscar pulled out flashcards that looked similar to Tommy's. "I made some too. I don't have English until seventh period, but studying now won't hurt." He split the stack in half and handed each boy one section. "Quiz me."

Tommy took the first card off of the stack, reading the character description and waiting for Oscar to match it to an individual from the book.

* * *

Kimi walked into the cafeteria. She was still slightly tired, although it was already 5th period, the second lunch period. She spotted Z sitting alone at a table. She tried to tip-toe, but her heels were loud. She wanted to look good for the first day back, so she was wearing a skirt and heels that went great with it.

She came up behind Z, placing her hands over his eyes. "Guess who," she whispered, her voice very bubbly.

"Hmm, I don't know. Who could it be?" He paused. "Wait, I know. Is it my awesome, sexy girlfriend? What's her name? Kiki? Kelly?"

"Kimi."

"Yup, that's it," he joked, pulling her from behind him and into his lap.

She leaned in to kiss him. "Yup."

"I missed you," he said. "What happened?"

She pressed her lips into a line. "My brother found out about...you know, and he told my parents. They took everything away. My cell, my laptop, everything."

"Aww, that sucks." He kissed her lips to cheer her up, but then he pouted himself. "How long are you grounded?"

"I'd say forever." She sighed sadly, looking down.

"So, I guess that would mean you're not going to Gabriel Lasky's back to school party on Friday."

"I guess so," she said. "I could always say that I'm going to Suzie's to study. Or we could just skip the party altogether." She seductively grabbed his tie, holding onto it tightly. He was the school's bad boy, but he'd tried to clean his image up a bit, which was kind of a shock to a lot of people.

"Sounds like a fool-proof plan, Ki." She was about to kiss him again, but he warned her to stop her actions, as a faculty member might be watching them.

She got out of his lap and sat in the seat next to him. "So, what classes do you have?"

He held out his schedule and she grabbed it. It wasn't very likely that they would have many classes together since he was a senior and she was a junior. "We have eighth period Anatomy together."

"Well, at least it's better than nothing." He leaned over to quickly kiss her on the cheek.

* * *

Suzie fished around in her pockets for some change. She then proceeded to push all of the coins through the little metal slot. After pressing combination G7, she watched as a pack of licorice fell from its place at the top of the machine, three spaces from the left. As soon as the sound of plastic hitting the vending machine's bottom sounded, she pushed the metal barrier forward and retrieved the delectable red treat.

With a sack lunch, the candy, and a soda in hand, she headed over to where she saw Kimi sitting by Z. "'Hey," she said, sitting her stuff down. She then gave Kimi a hug.

"Hey, Suz." Kimi hugged her back.

"Hey, Z." She gave him a light hug. "How are you?"

"Pretty good." His voice was a little rough, showing his anger towards Suzie. He wasn't really very mad _per se_. He just wanted to be alone with Kimi today. Neither of the girls, however, seemed to notice his voice's change in tone. "Listen, Kim, I gotta go meet Derek. I'll see ya later." He got up from the table, waved good bye, and left the cafeteria.

"So, are you still in trouble?" Suzie asked.

Kimi nodded. "Yup, but I don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe later?"

"Okay," Suzie agreed. "Um...did you see Chuckie today? He was supposed to meet me outside this morning, but I didn't see him."

"I don't want to talk about him either."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. It's just that things are still kind of rough between us."

"I understand."

The two began eating, saying little to each other, despite it being the first day of school. The girls quickly finished their lunches and then Suzie excused herself to go to the bathroom. Kimi knew that Suzie was probably still throwing up and she wanted to convince her to stop.

* * *

Phil pushed himself to finish first.

He was in a swimming class that was recommended for those who planned to join the swimming team. It allowed them to get extra practice and build their skills. The teacher was calculating their statistics so he could make a list of who would be ready for the team. Most of the JV and Varsity swimmers from last year were in the class.

Phil was in JV last year and his main goal was to reach varsity level this year. He'd been practicing _all_ summer long.

He pushed himself even harder, passing two boys that he'd kept pace with for the last fifteen seconds. The second turn arrived and he flipped his body in the opposite direction, speeding off.

He was sure to make the team. His coach from last year praised him and just knew that he would make varsity this year. But he ended up getting a job at a new school, which meant that Phil would have to start all over again with the new coach.

When the final lap came, Phil gave it his all. He then stopped his motions when he reached the wall. All of the swimmers let out exhausted breaths before pushing themselves out of the water. Phil placed his hands on the floor outside of the pool, pulling himself out. He removed his goggles and let the strap slide down his arm, catching in the crease of his elbow. He grabbed his towel, dried off his chest and back, and then wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Okay, hit the showers. I'll have the results ready by the end of the week," the coach said.

* * *

After the last bell rang, Chuckie headed over to meet Suzie by her locker. "Hey, beautiful," he said, snaking his arm around her waist.

"Hey." She leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled lightly, but then her facial expression changed drastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Suzie, you have to tell me." He did a puppy dog pout, winning her over.

"Fine." She sighed. "It's Kimi. I was just wondering how things were between you guys."

"Uh, things are fine," he lied. "Listen, I need to go to practice. I'll talk to you later." He walked away quickly, leaving Suzie behind.

* * *

It was sixth period Geometry; Mr. Smith's class. Dil Pickles was not in his seat and his name had a big A next to it for 'absent.'

He was probably out behind one of the school buildings, smoking with Timmy McNulty again. The two had done this numerous times last year, and, like Lil's skipping class during her freshman year, it became a weekly ritual.

He wasn't doing it totally in secret. A few of Timmy's friend's knew and they were often present. Tommy almost found out and he would tell his parents in a heartbeat.

"Hey," Dil said. "I gotta go. Can't get caught or my parents will kill me."

"Come on, no one's even here," a friend of Timmy's said.

Dil ignored them, walking off toward the main school building.

* * *

Angelica smiled to herself. She'd truly enjoyed herself today, despite it being the first day back at school.

She picked her book bag up, slinging it over her shoulder. She was yet to see any of the old gang yet. She was sure they went here. She would have tried to look for them, but since it was her first year here, as well as Ellis', she didn't want to spend all of her time glancing around for people. She would have been late to her classes.

She walked to the cafeteria, spotting her little brother. They'd agreed to meet here. "How was your first day?"

"Fine," Ellis responded curtly. "You?"

She ignored his tone, not saying anything about it. "Mine was perfect!" She exclaimed. "Better than I expected it to be."

Ellis didn't reply. He only walked at a quicker pace to reach the parking lot.

Angelica sped up so that she could catch up to her brother. They both spotted the silver car, got inside, and awaited their mother's questions.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for the updated version. I did add some more to certain parts of it and I changed some of it a little. Please review! :)**


End file.
